Gel stick antiperspirant and deodorant compositions are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,079, discloses a clear gel stick utilizing dibenzyl sorbitol as a gelling agent and up to 10% of a propylene-ethylene glycol polycondensate. The invention purports to be an improvement over that of Dutch Patent Application No. 75.12239 which discloses an antiperspirant composition comprising 10-80 wt. % of lower monohydric alcohols, 10-60 wt. % of dihydric and/or trihydric polyols or lower polyglycols and 5-30 wt. % of propylene-ethylene glycol polycondensates. It is alleged in the '079 patent that such compositions have a sticky feel when applied to the skin. The improvement disclosed comprises deleting the polycondensates from the formulation and including an oleaginous compound in its stead. Mono and dialkyloamides are utilized as stabilizing agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,582, discloses acid stable monosorbitol gels. The composition combine a reactive solvent, a non-reactive solvent, dibenzylidene monosorbitol acetal as a gelling agent, C.sub.12 -C.sub.20 fatty acids and a gel stabilizer consisting of magnesiurn sulfate, zinc acetate and hexamethylenetetramine. The reactive solvents are low molecular weight mono and diols, while the non-reactive solvents are those which contain less reactive secondary alcohol groups. The preferred reactive solvent is ethanol, and the preferred non-reactive solvents are 1,3 butylene glycol and 2,4-hydroxy-2-methyl pentane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,917, discloses a gel stick utilizing an antiperspirant active, an emollient, a coupling agent and dibenzylidene monosorbitol acetal. The active compound is prepared by dissolving the antiperspirant into water and a polyhydric alcohol. The solution is then heated and the water removed, preferably by vacuum drying. It is alleged that the resulting antiperspirant active/polyhydric alcohol solution is clear. A polar solvent and an emollient of intermediate polarity are utilized in preparing a clear stick from the antiperspirant active solution. A buffering agent selected from the group consisting of sodium aluminum chlorhydroxyacetate, coconut monoethylamide, stearamide monoethanolamide and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,444, discloses a deodorant cosmetic stick which utilizes a C.sub.14 -C.sub.20 fatty alcohol, e.g. Cetyl alcohol in conjunction with a liquid base and a benzylidene sorbitol as the gelling agent. The liquid base can comprise water, monohydric alcohols, polyhydric alcohols or mixtures of such alcohols. European Patent Application 0 404 532 (A1) discloses antiperspirant compositions comprising an antiperspirant active, a solvent comprising water, ethanol, propylene glycol, glycerine and mixtures thereof in conjunction with a co-solvent which carl comprise, inter alia, butylene glycol or liquid polyethylene and polypropylene glycols.
European Patent No. 0 404 533 (A1) discloses a liquid antiperspirant active comprising at least one powdered antiperspirant active containing a substantial amount of water associated with it and about 30 to 80 wt. % of at least one polyhydric alcohol comprising polyhydric alcohols containing 2-12 carbon atoms and 2 or more hydroxyl groups.
European patent application 0 451 002 A2 discloses gel stick compositions which rely on weakly basic organic nitrogen compounds as stabilizers for the composition. Generally, these stabilizers are amino-alcohol compounds such as 2-amino-2-hydroxymethyl-1,3-propanediol, 2-amino-2-methyl-1-propanol and N,N-tetrakis-2-hydroxypropyl-ethylene diamine. Other useful compounds include urea and imidazole. It is alleged that water and primary alcohols are not necessary components of the gel stick of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,741, discloses a method for preparing an alcohol soluble aluminum chlorhydrate by refluxing a water solution of the chlorhydrate and drying to a water content within a predetermined range.
There has been an increased demand for residue free, antiperspirant gel sticks, in particular clear, residue free antiperspirant gel sticks. The prior art clear gel sticks generally are found to be tacky to the touch or lack sufficient temperature stability to survive extended periods at elevated temperatures as might be found in warehouses or storage areas.